Direct marketing and other forms of remote retailing have become effective tools in the sale of many products and services. It has been found that direct marketing is particularly effective for selling certain types of products and services, including magazine subscriptions and membership services, as evidenced by the success of such direct marketing companies as NewSub Services and CUC International, each of Stamford, Conn.
Even when such remote retailers are initially successful in inducing a consumer to purchase certain goods and/or services, often at considerable expense, the remote nature of the transaction itself, including the time lapse between the purchase, delivery and billing events, tends to promote "second guessing" on the part of the consumer when the credit card billing statement finally arrives. Thus, many remote retailers experience a very high cancellation rate. Remote retailing of membership services, for example, can exhibit cancellation rates as high as fifty percent (50%) of total charges.
Consumers often purchase such goods or services with a limited understanding of the cost, or to obtain a free incentive being offered by the remote retailer to induce the purchase of the goods or services. Thus, when the charge for the purchased goods or services ultimately appears on the consumer's credit card billing statement, the consumer often questions the purchase.
When a charge is made to a credit card, remote retailers typically include a toll-free customer service telephone number, as part of the information printed on the credit card billing statement, together with the merchant name, a description of the goods purchased and the total cost of the goods. In this manner, inquiries about the charge may be directed to the appropriate merchant, as opposed to the credit card issuer, and the remote retailer may thereby have an opportunity to "save the sale." Upon receipt of the credit card billing statement, and seeing the total charge for the purchased goods or services, consumers will often "second guess" their initial purchase, and call the indicated customer service number to cancel the purchased goods or services.
The tendency of the consumer to "second guess" their initial purchase is often compounded by the consumer's unfamiliarity with the name of the remote retailer. In addition, this tendency is further compounded by the industry practice of aggregating all of the individual goods and services purchased at a single time for billing purposes and providing a generic description of the purchased goods and services, such as "magazines" or "membership services", with an aggregate amount for all of the purchased goods and services. For example, a consumer who orders an annual subscription to Time magazine and People magazine for $15 and $28, respectively, from NewSub Services, might see a total charge for $43 from NewSub Services labeled "Magazines" on the consumer's credit card billing statement.
Thus, the consumer's unfamiliarity with the name of the remote retailer, such as NewSub Services, may trigger a telephone call to the indicated customer service number, to investigate the source or particulars associated with the charge. In addition, because all of the purchased goods and services are grouped together for billing purposes, the larger total amount indicated on the credit card billing statement will receive additional scrutiny from the consumer. If a consumer purchases multiple cancelable items on a credit card, the aggregation of the cost of individual items into a total amount for billing purposes stimulates higher cancellation rates for the remote retailer, especially as the total amount of the charges increases. In any event, once the consumer is on the phone with the customer service organization, the consumer has an easy opportunity to cancel the purchased goods or services. In addition, when all items are aggregated together in this manner, the consumer is more likely to cancel the entire order and request a refund of the total amount, rather than just canceling one or more individual items which make up the components of the total charge.
While many merchants offer installment and/or deferred billing plans, such conventional plans do not permit the merchant to separately bill a customer for each individual item purchased as part of a multiple-item order. In addition, such conventional installment and deferred billing plans do not stagger the billing of such individual items within an overall order, such that the smaller amount associated with each individual item indicated on the credit card billing statement will be interspersed with other purchases and thereby receive reduced scrutiny from the consumer.
As apparent from the above deficiencies with conventional credit card billing systems, a need exists for a credit card billing system which produces a credit card billing statement having improved billing information, thereby reducing the likelihood that a consumer will call the retailer for customer service purposes. A further need exists for a credit card billing system that permits a retailer to break up the total charge into individual line items for billing purposes, each having a description of the associated product and a different customer service number.